Respect
by TheFoxPack
Summary: Hisana meets a little white haired boy while looking for Rukia and takes pity on him.


**We own nothing**

**Prompt: H/C: Hisana and Hitsuyaga- **She put a hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder. "They're just jealous," she said.

* * *

Hisana was out on her daily walk when she saw him. A young boy with hair so white it shone silver in the sunlight. Teal, cat-like eyes were focused on some nearby children who were laughing.

She realized the other children were making fun of the white-haired boy. There were tears in the big turquoise eyes, but the boy refused to let them fall, standing defiantly as the other kids taunted him.

She walked up to him doing her best to glare maternally at the bullies and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," she said quietly, guiding him away from the situation. She led him to a small dusty alcove.

"Now what was that all about?" she asked.

The unusual looking boy shrugged, scowling. "I don't know... It's because I look different. I think I scare them. They're always making fun of me."

Hisana frowned to herself- she knew from experience that Rukon life was hard enough without bullies. Those children had no reason to pick on this boy. Sure, he looked different, but their time would've been better spent gathering food.

"We should get you home," she said softly.

The boy looked up at her, childish joy and hope filling his face. "Thank you," he said.

Hisana forced a smile though the boy was breaking her heart, "Come on. I think I can get you a meal too if you'd like," she said. Surely her lord wouldn't mind, he was quite soft-hearted once you got past the airs and had no issue with buying her anything she so much as looked at.

His smile brightened further at this suggestion. "That... that'd be really nice. I don't really have money to repay you, but..."

She just shrugged her shoulders, trying hard to ignore the heavy weight on her heart and the fact that the little kid reminded her so much of herself at that age. "It's okay. It'll be my treat."

"Oh," he gasped, "Well, i-if you're sure."

"I'm sure." she smiled. "C'mon. Let's go."

As they walked towards the village market, she reached out with her senses. Her lord had taught her to sense reiatsu, though she had little of her own.

This little boy had a decent amount already blooming inside him.

No wonder he was so hungry.

She fingered the money in her pocket; she could afford whatever he wanted. He veered towards a ramen stall as they reached the market. She started to follow, pausing and leaning against a post as a hacking cough ripped through her chest. Damn, that one had hurt.

At least there hadn't been any blood this time.

She saw the boy had stopped and was looking at her. "I'm fine." she lied as she always did, but the boy looked no more convinced than her lord did. No matter.

She'd keep going because she had something to finish first.

At that moment she felt a breeze and looked to her left to see her lord had flashed up beside her.

"My apologies for intruding. You weren't home when I returned," he spoke calmly but, was breathing rather heavily.

"Kuchiki-sama," she smiled her greeting and bowed.

"How many times have I..." it would have sounded harsh to anyone listening but, it was a gentle admonishment. She still felt uncomfortable not giving him the respect his family commanded. Possibly because she wasn't considered part of the family by anyone else. "Who is this?" he finished and it took her a second to realize he was referring to the boy.

The question made her realize she hadn't asked the boy his name. But she was saved from explaining by the youngster. With a politeness rarely seen in the Rukongai, he stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, sir."

She watched as her lord nodded. "Fine manners, young man. Who taught you to be so polite?"

The boy pointed down the road. "My grandmother."

At that moment, another cough tore out of Hisana, and she could taste the coppery aroma of blood. Dark steel-colored eyes met hers, and she saw the concern and devastation nobody else would ever see.

Her lord...her husband made a point of keeping pace beside her and she tried not to walk so slow. Though the boy was practically jumping out of his skin with eagerness he followed behind, perhaps afraid that the offer would be rescinded if he offended them. As they walked, she stumbled and her lord caught her by the arm firm but, as gentle as possible. For a moment she caught open concern bordering on fear then it was gone.

"I just tripped," she said with a smile, it was technically true. Kuchiki-sama looked at her unbelieving and was about to speak when a tugging on her kimono caught her attention and she looked down, "Yes?"

"Are you alright ma'am?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine," she said another fake smile she hated doing it she wasn't devious by nature. "Come along it's not much farther now," she said walking on. Whatever Kuchiki-sama had been about to say he remained typically silent.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat to order. Hisana was torn between amusement and sadness at how quickly they were seated and their orders were taken. Kuchki-sama was obviously a noble even when he wasn't wearing the ornaments and it was equally obvious that they'd been given priority.

"What would you like, young man?" she asked knowing how quickly kids grew up out here, she did not wish to be condescending.

She hid her smile at the way Toshiro was staring at the menu. The turquoise eyes were comically wide as he scanned the options, asking "I can pick whatever I want? Really?"

Her lord was the one to answer, obviously having noticed how hungry the boy was. "Anything you wish." Hisana did smile then at the proof that her husband had listened to her. She'd told him about the Rukon and how hungry a person could get, especially if they had spiritual energy.

Toshiro was almost visibly drooling when they ordered and she hid a smile behind a dainty hand.

They waited in silence for the food to arrive and the boy shifted obviously feeling self-conscious.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" she asked.

"Fun ma'am?"

"Yeah you know I used to live close to here. My sister and I used to play charades," she said forcing a smile and trying to keep the pain from her voice. Her husband's cold eyes softened slightly in sympathy.

"Oh," Toshiro blinked in surprise. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed, cuz you're dressed so fancy." Hisana blushed a little. She'd picked out what she thought was a very simple kimono. But she guessed it was still obvious she was nobility now. "Yes," she said, "I lived here with my sister." And this time she couldn't keep the pain from her voice as she spoke. Much to her shame. "Her name was Rukia."

She jumped a little as Lord Kuchiki touched her arm. It wasn't unpleasant she was simply unused to it. He was never very physically affectionate...or verbally. Initially, it had given her the wrong impression but she'd come to see that it was learned behavior, the entire clan was the same though their equanimity tended to slip more. Actions made fine speech for a shinigami anyway.

Toshiro smiled sadly at her, "You say was. She's dead?" he asked with the bluntness of a child. Not malicious. It cut to the bone. She saw anger flash in her Lord's eyes but, he let her answer.

"I..." she began, "I don't know. I... I had to give her away. I just couldn't keep supporting both of us anymore. I always promised I'd come back for her, that we'd be a family again... but I don't know where she is. I've been looking for her, but... I can't find her." She sat back in her chair, shoulders slumped. "I should never have left her."

Her lord pulled her close. It earned shocked stares from some of the other patrons and the gesture was stiff and awkward but she didn't care, relaxing gratefully. She saw Toshiro looking at them wistfully. Regretting it she pulled herself from the rare contact and moved around the table to hug the boy close. Toshiro shivered in her arms and she watched over his shoulder her lord's face go from sympathetic about Rukia-chan to granite.

She pulled away from him just as suddenly as she'd embraced him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So-sorry." She smiled. "I still get emotional about it."

Toshiro just dumbly shook his head. "It'... it's fine." He said. Still trembling in fear of the dark expression on her Lord's face. "Do- don' worry about it. It's... natural."

Hisana sat back down and he relaxed, relieved when the Lord's face softened again.

As they finished eating Hisana couldn't help watching Toshiro. He was obviously making an effort to use his manners, but that famished urgency was clear. Likely, the boy would fight anyone who tried to mess with his plate.

Her heart was heavy with worry for the silvery white-haired child. The Rukon tore people apart, and she fervently prayed that this boy would be spared.

The white-haired boy bowed repeatedly, "Arigato," he repeated. Tears of gratitude in his eyes.

"It was nothing," Hisana replied trying to keep the sadness from her smile as they parted ways.

XXX

Byakuya stood in his place in the line of captains. Today a new captain was joining their ranks. A child prodigy, it was said, one who wielded an ice dragon zanpakuto.

Despite himself, he was curious to see this boy, the youngest captain ever.

Finally, the doors opened. Byakuya leaned forward ever so slightly, trying to see around his comrades. Soft footsteps were heard in the silence as the new arrival advanced between the two lines towards Soutaicho.

Then he saw it. The silvery-white shock of spiky hair. His memory flashed, and though he made no sound, turquoise eyes turned to him and widened just a fraction.

No doubt the boy recognized him. It was so long ago, but... he suspected that one didn't just forget being treated to dinner by nobility when you were Rukon. To his credit, the boy didn't react outwardly. Byakuya quietly approved. Good. A captain, particularly one as young as him, needed self-mastery. To show dignity and refinement, and be above everything.

Byakuya wondered what Hisana would've thought about the boy they'd met that day, whether she'd be proud of him. He shook away that thought. No, of course she would be. That was just the way she was. Always proud of people's accomplishments. Even the servants in the manor...

He forced himself to focus on the ceremony. No. Now was not the time for savoring such memories. Later, perhaps. When he could speak to the boy freely.

The head captain introduced their new comrade as the child prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya. The rest of the meeting flew by for Byakuya as he waited for his chance to talk with the boy. Finally, they were dismissed.

He waited a short distance away as every other captain spoke to the silver-haired newcomer. Most of them congratulated and welcomed the youngster, though Mayuri asked to experiment on him. Eventually, everyone filed out and Byakuya saw his chance.

He approached the boy. "Captain Hitsugaya."

The prodigy looked up at him, then bowed respectfully. Byakuya approved of the respect, but said quietly, "You are a captain now. There is no need to show that much deference."

The turquoise eyes met his. "It is good to see you again. I never forgot you or Lady Hisana. Speaking of her, would it be possible to see her?"

Byakuya swallowed the large lump in his throat as all the grief he'd fought hard to keep restrained rushed through him, twisting around his heart and squeezing it painfully.

"I..." he began, "I am afraid not. She... passed away several years ago."

The youngster glanced away for a moment. Digesting this. "Oh," he said, and Byakuya wondered how the kid felt. If he would mourn for her. How hard would he take the loss, particularly after experiencing Hisana's warmth and generosity? He had often heard Hisana speak of the boy, on her trips to the Rukongai to search for her sister. He remembered too, how even though she was bitterly disappointed when she returned without Rukia, she would smile when she told him of her white-haired friend on the Rukongai districts.

"I see," Toshiro said, and Byakuya fought hard to keep his composure in place. "Then would it..." Toshiro began again, voice trailing off a little before he found the courage to speak the rest. "Would it be possible to visit her final resting place? To pay my respects?"

A pause. And Byakuya let the question hang in the air for just a moment.

"She was my friend," Toshiro added softly.

It took Byakuya a while to find words again. But when he did, he allowed himself a small smile. For Hisana. "I know," he said quietly. "She spoke often of you. Come, I will take you to her."

Byakuya led Toshiro to the gravesite where Hisana rested. Respectfully, the boy knelt next to the grave, tears swimming in his bright teal eyes. "Oh, miss Hisana. This is why you stopped visiting."

Byakuya felt his heart twist again. His family had never approved of his wife and so he was her sole mourner after the funeral. Until now. Someone else missed her too. And that meant more to him than he'd ever admit.

X

After a moment Toshiro rose, bowing his head to the grave again both in respect to the woman who'd shown him such kindness and also to have a moment to gather himself. He did not want to lose his composure here, it would be unbecoming for the newly minted captain. He wished that he'd had a chance to repay her, that stung...badly.

Looking around he saw the nobleman, his fellow captain standing straight-backed watching him. His expression was unreadable but didn't appear offended which was good. Toshiro hated the thought that he might have unintentionally disrespected her. The captain's eyes shone in the light of the setting sun almost...Toshiro turned and walked from the gravesite without a word.


End file.
